The Perfect Pet
by AnimeMustang
Summary: Squall and the gang try to find Zell a pet for his Birthday! Explains the origin of Zells pet in my other story " April Fools"


** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. So don't sue me. K?**  
  
  
*** The Perfect Pet ***  
  
  
  
Squall drove the rent-a-car down the highway with all his "friends" in the back seats. They were about to make Squall crack with all the noise.  
  
Irvine: How about a dog?  
  
Selphie: Does Zell like dogs?  
  
Quistis: I still think a cat.  
  
Rinoa: Boys don't like cats!  
  
Irvine: That's true but how would you know?  
  
Rinoa: Well SORRRY!!!  
  
Squall: Keep it down back there!  
  
They shut up and thought to themselves about what pet Zell would like the best. It was his birthday tomorrow and they all agreed to give him a pet. Squall told them that whoever found the perfect pet for him would be the one to take credit for giving it to him.  
  
Squall: Now, each of you one at a time give your suggestion to what to give him. Rinoa you first.  
  
Rinoa: Bird.  
  
Irvine: Dog.  
  
Selphie: Fish.  
  
Quistis: Cat.  
  
Irvine: What about you Squall?  
  
Squall had to think about this. He thought for a long two seconds.  
  
Squall: What are those poisonous lizards called again?  
  
Irvine: Gila Monster?  
  
Squall: Yeah thats it.  
  
Selphie: But he would get poisoned...  
  
*** silence ***  
  
Squall drove to the pet store parking lot and parked in the space nearest to the building. He got out and walked up to the door waiting for the others.  
  
Rinoa: Squall you can't park there! That's a handicap space.  
  
Squall: *sigh* Then act like your handicapped Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: What?!  
  
Suddenly a police man walked out of the building and noticed they were in a handicapped space. He looked at the teenagers noticing none looked handicapped.  
  
Police Man: Are any of you juvinile dilenquints handicapped?  
  
Rinoa: *sigh* I am!  
  
She fake limped up to the door and entered. Closly followed by the others. The pet store was huge! They even had a small place with a few horses! The group soon split up and headed torwards the direction of the pet they wanted to give Zell.  
Irvine wandered into the dog section and tried to find one that looked like a "Zell dog". He then tried to narrow it down between a Dalmation, a Great Dane, and a Husky.  
  
Irvine: Let's see...eeny meeny miny mo, ketch a tiger by....  
  
As he did that Quistis looked at the cats. She squealed at everyone she saw.  
  
Quistis: How adorable! How cute! Look at you!  
  
She continued giving the cats too much credit as Selphie glared at the fish. she tried to find one that had a name Zell would like.  
  
Selphie: Ah ha! Perfect! The Chinese Fighting Fish! Zell's always fighting so this would be perfect!  
  
She wandered around trying to find an employee to get her the fish when she wandered into the rodent section. She passed by cage after cage of cute little rodents and then stopped at one and smiled.  
  
Selphie: PERFECT! Forget the fish, i'm getting Zell this!  
  
Squall was at the magazine rack looking at a new issue of Weapons Monthly. He had thought about getting Zell the lizard but was too far into the magazine to leave. The others all soon came up with the pet they chose so that Everyone could pick which one to give Zell. Irvine entered with a Dalmation, Quistis got a Siamese, Rinoa fake limped up with a Macaw that would not stop insulting Irvine. Now they waited for Selphie.   
  
Squall: Argh! Where is that girl?  
  
Selphie: HEY GUYS!!! I FOUND THE PERFECT PET!!!  
  
They all saw it and thought to them selves !PERFECT!  
  
The next day at Garden...  
  
Zell got up like everyday, got dressed, and walked to the cafetiria to get some breakfast. He didn't expect any presents. He hadn't even told anyone it was his Birthday, but he knew some knew because they wished him a "Happy Birthday" in the halls. He sat down at the usual table with the other five and began eating. The five grinned at each other. They had agreed for Selphie to take credit for the gift, because she's the one that found it.  
  
Selphie: Zell.  
  
He looked up from his plate at her. She reached behind her back and pulled out a cage containing a brown and white ferret with huge eyes. Zell dropped his fork at the animals cuteness.  
  
Selphie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Zell: For me?!?  
  
He opened the cage and picked up the small rodent. He hugged it and it climbed on his shoulder.  
  
Zell: Thanks yawl!  
  
Irvine: Selphie picked it out. We only helped pay for it. What are you gonna name it?  
  
Zell thought about it then snapped his fingers.  
  
Zell: GeorgeFredWilliamsHenryJacobs Dincht the first!  
  
*** silence ***  
  
Zell: George for short!  
  
All: Oh...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Please reveiw! 


End file.
